Alien Chuck
by NeverLander852
Summary: A Planet 51 AU fic. What if Kipple injected Chuck with a serum that slowly turned him into an alien from Planet 51? Slight nudity. [I do not, & never will, own Planet 51.]


**Alien Chuck**

A Planet 51 AU fic. What if Kipple injected Chuck with a serum that slowly turned him into an alien from Planet 51? Slight nudity.

 **[I do not, & never will, own Planet 51.]**

* * *

Sometimes, fate can always change in ways we never imagine, and then some.

But, being stripped naked, and being strapped to a lab table was not the way Charles 'Chuck' T. Baker, an astronaut, wanted to spend his time before he left Planet 51.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Chuck snapped to General Grawl, the owner of Base 9. "This is... well... it's preposterous!"

General Grawl sighed as he stared at Chuck. "Have you not learnt anything at all?" he asked.

Chuck looked at Grawl. "In my youth, I have learnt that there's a difference between right and wrong." he said bluntly.

Grawl stared at Chuck indignantly. "That's quite true, but to us, it's only the start of what is called 'conflict' in your universe. But that can all be solved with science; science far beyond yours."

"Huh?" Chuck said, confused. "You see," General Grawl said to Chuck, "the universe is not as black & white as you somehow seem to think. You can do the wrong things for the right reasons."

"What?" Chuck said, confused. "It's simple." Grawl said. "In that astronaut costume you were in when you arrived, we instantly guessed you were an alien. But when we saw what you really were in that costume, it just seemed you were... different. But we also planned to change all that." How?" Chuck asked. "Kipple designed a fluid mixed with some of our DNA; made to turn your species into ours. We tried it on a guy like you some years back; a guy called Nick Armstrong, one of the first people to find our planet."

On those words, Chuck realized something. "Yeah, I'd heard of him since I was a kid. He was the grandson of a famous astronaut who disappeared without a trace. And that's what inspired me to be an astronaut."

Grawl stared, and then grinned. "You've got brains, I'll give you that. Brains that **I** want. And very soon, the citizens will believe you're not the alien that's come to wreak destruction on our planet. They will believe you..." Grawl paused impressively. "...are one of **us**."

"But would the citizens of this world even **believe** I'm one of them?" Chuck asked.

"Of course not." Grawl said. "Well, not _yet_ , anyway." Chuck was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Grawl grinned. "You will find out soon enough." he said as he left.

This left Chuck more puzzled than ever. Kipple walked up with a needle shot full of the aforementioned green fluid.

Professor Kipple bravely went up, and reaching under the tarpaulin that covered the naked astronaut's body, positioned the needle with the green fluid on Chuck's side, just above his butt.

 _"This is stupid."_ Chuck said. "Don't think of it like that." Kipple said, "Technically, you're doing our planet a favour." Kipple injected Chuck with the green transmutation fluid. Chuck winced, and his toes curled.

There was a short slience for a minute or two. then...

Nothing.

"Ah well," Kipple said, "Time for Plan B." as he prepared the tools for the removal of Chuck's brain...

* * *

 **On EARTH, 24 HOURS or so LATER...**

"Mr Chuck Baker? 1 hour till you're on." a manager said from outside Chuck's dressing room back on Earth.

Chuck Baker called, "I'll be ready soon." He was in the shower.

As soon as he'd finished, he started getting dry, so he could get dressed.

It was then, he started to feel funny, and his head began to spin. Then, he saw his belly button. It got smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller till...

POOF! it vanished!

Chuck's eyes widened. Then, his nipples began to shrink too. They got smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller and smaller till...

POOF! They vanished too!

Then, he saw his penis, and thought about what Skiff said upon seeing it.

 _"That's a strange place for his antenna."_

Only now, his 'antenna' was shrinking! SUDDENLY, it disappeared.

He saw a small spot, a spot in the colour of the skin of Lem and the other Planet 51 inhabitants, appear on the spot where his bellybutton used to be. Slowly, but surely, it started to grow, tinting his skin. Soon, his body had turned completely green.

His feet and hands were next to change; they changed into the style of the aliens from Planet 51. Finally, Chuck gained the Planet 51 inhabitants' antenna on his head.

Removing the towel, Chuck stared at his full naked splendour in the dressing room mirror. He looked exactly like a Planet 51 alien, with the head shape of his normal human head.

Chuck shut his eyes, and willed himself to be normal again. Within seconds, he was back to his normal, naked, **human** self.

"30 seconds to showtime, Mr Baker." the manager said.

Almost immediately, Chuck dressed and made it just in time to the announcement.

* * *

Sometime later, he came back to his dressing room, and grinned at his reflection; Which had green skin and antennae on his head.

"Looking good." he said to his reflection.

Who would have ever thought that Charles 'Chuck' T. Baker could be part human, part alien?

* * *

Cool, isn't it, imagining Chuck Baker becoming an alien after his trip to Planet 51.

Imagine if that happened in the film!

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
